memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1
| number = 1 | author = Greg Cox | published = July 2001 | format = hardcover | reprint = April 2002 | reformat = paperback | pages = 404 (hardcover); 520 (paperback) | date = March 1974–November 1989; 2270 | ISBN = ISBN 0671021273 (hardcover); ISBN 0743406427 (paperback) }} Description :"The most critical period in Earth's history."—Gary Seven, Supervisor 194. :Even centuries later, the final decades of the twentieth century are still regarded—by those who know the truth of what really happened—as one of the darkest and most perilous chapters in the history of humanity. Now, as an ancient and forbidden technology tempts mankind once more, Captain James T. Kirk of the starship must probe deep into the secrets of the past, to discover the true origins of the dreaded Eugenics Wars—and of perhaps the greatest foe he has ever faced. :1974 AD. An international consortium of the world's top scientists have conspired to create the Chrysalis Project, a top-secret experiment in human genetic engineering. The project's goal is nothing less than the creation of a new, artificially improved breed of men and women: smarter, faster, stronger than ordinary human beings, a super-race to take command of the entire planet. :Gary Seven, an undercover operative for an advanced alien species, is alarmed by the project's objectives; he knows too well the apocalyptic consequences of genetic manipulation. With his trusted agents, Roberta Lincoln and the mysterious Isis, he will risk life and limb to uncover Chrysalis's insidious designs and neutralize the awesome threat that the Project poses to the future. :But he may already be too late. One generation of super-Humans has already been conceived. As the years go by, Seven watches with growing concern as the children of Chrysalis—in particular, a brilliant youth named Khan Noonien Singh—grow to adulthood. Can Khan's dark destiny be averted—or is Earth doomed to fight a global battle for supremacy? :The Eugenics Wars: Volume One'' is an engrossing and fast-paced thriller that explores the secret history of the twentieth century—and the rise of the conqueror known as Khan.'' Summary References Characters :Allison • Bhajan • Jeffrey Carlson • Pavel Chekov • Masako Clarke • Walter Cronkite • Maggie Erickson • Wilson Evergreen • Eygor • Vigdis Finnbogadottir • Gempp • Mikhail Gorbachev • Raisa Gorbachova • Isis • Jarod • Ryan Johnson • Karen Jones • Sarina Kaur • Erich Kilheffer • James T. Kirk • Koloth • Anastasia Komananov • Korax • Radhinka Lenin • Fyodor Leonov • Seth Lerner • Roberta Lincoln • Suzette Ling • Gregor Lozin • Viktor Lozinak • Liam MacPherson • Leonard McCoy • Jessica McGivney • Steven Muckerheide • Veronica Neary • Shannon O'Donnel • Ralph Offenhouse • • Carlos Quintana • Redjac • Nancy Reagan • Ronald Reagan • Aaron Rosenburg • Rublev • Sanjit • Montgomery Scott • Gary Seven • Shirin • Joel Singer • Khan Noonien Singh • Sommers • Spock • Walter Takagi • Gillian Taylor • Everett Walsh • Donald Archibald Williams Alexander the Great • Ashoka • Louise Brown • • Konstantin Chernenko • Francis Crick • Darshan • Charles Darwin • • Devil • Thomas Edison • Albert Einstein • Ian Fleming • Sigmund Freud • Indira Gandhi • Mahatma Gandhi • Rajiv Gandhi • Ganesh • Faith Garland • God • Goliath • Guinan • Mata Hari • Stephen Hawking • Patty Hearst • Adolf Hitler • Samuel Hopkins • Howard Hughes • • Miranda Jones • Khomeini • Har Gobind Khorana • Billie Jean King • Martin Luther King, Jr. • Rudyard Kipling • Vladimir Ilyich Lenin • Malinowycz • Maneka • Charles Manson • Christa McAuliffe • • José Mendez • Methuselah • Michelangelo • Walter Mondale • Jawaharlal Nehru • Friedrich Nietzsche • • Pavlinko • Q • Quark • Rajiv • Sally Ride • Robert Riggs • Aleksey Shchusev • Prabhot Singh • Sharan Singh • Solomon • Joseph Stalin • Tina • James D. Watson • Zail • Todor Zhivkov • Zia-ul-Haq Vehicles :Trabi • Saturn V rocket • Vespa motor scooter • Boeing 747 • Jeep pickup • Plymouth sedan • limousine • bus • taxi • bullock cart • bicycle • motorcycle • truck • rickshaw • van • Ark • space shuttle • Sno-Cat • helicopter • • Jeep Cherokee • • Starships : • • • Locations :Alpha Centauri • Celadon Prime • Ceti Alpha V • Deep Space Station K-7 • Devidia II • Equinox IV • Fourth Dimension • Hell • Lanac VI • Luna • Mars • Miranda • Mutara sector • Paragon Colony • Rura Penthe • Sherman's Planet • Sycorax • System Zeta-Gamma 537 • Venus • Planetary locales Earth ;New York City, New York : 811 East 68th Street • Brooklyn • Central Park • Chrysler Building • Empire State Building • Greenwich Village • John F. Kennedy International Airport • Manhattan • Pennsylvania Station • West Village ;Other United States locations : Alameda Naval Base • Area 51 • California • Cape Kennedy • Connecticut • Groom Lake Facility • Lab F-1 • Las Vegas • Los Alamos • McKinley Rocket Base • Mercy Hospital • Nevada • New Mexico • Pacific Northwest • Pentagon • Puyallup • Roswell • San Francisco • Seattle • Smithsonian Institution • Washington • Watergate Hotel ;India : Agra • Amritsar • Balam International Airport • Bhopal • Bikaner • Calcutta • Chandigarh • Chandni Chowk • Chrysalis Base • Delhi • Golden Temple • Harayana • Indus river • Jama Masid • Jodhpur • Nai Sarak • Nai Sarak Bazaar • Old Delhi • Punjab • Rajasthan • Sariska Nature Preserve • Taj Mahal • Thar Desert ;Germany : Berlin (East Berlin • West Berlin/Allied Sectors) • Brandenburg Gate • Checkpoint Charlie • Friedrichstrasse • German Democratic Republic • Glinkastrasse • Hamelin • Unter den Linden ;Other Earth locations : Afghanistan • Antarctica • Babylon • Bay of Pigs • Bernini fountain • Black Sea • Bulgaria • California • China • Colosseum • Connecticut • Cuba • Da Vinci Research Base • Ethiopia • Fountain of Trevi • Geneva • Great Britain • Greece • Harayana • Hofoi House • Hotel Palaestro • Iceland • India • Indus river • Iran • Israel • Italy • Jerusalem • Kiev • Kremlin • Lebanon • Lenin's Tomb • Lubyanka Square • Mesopotamia • Moscow • Pacific Ocean • Pakistan • Persia • Red Square • Reykjavik • Rome • Russia • Serveromorsk • Siberia • South America • South Korea • Soviet Union • Spanish Steps • Switzerland • Thebes • Tiananmen Square • Tyre • Ukraine • Via Sistina • West Indies States and organizations :Stasi • National People's Army • University of Osaka • Official Gamera Fan Club • University of Oxford • Eton College • Organization of the Petroleum Exporting Countries • Bioprepat • Komityet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosty • Interpol • Klingon Empire • Federation Coucil of Russia • Politburo • Warsaw Pact • Romulan Star Empire ;United States of America : Continental Congress • Central Intelligence Agency • University of Washington • Columbia University • Johns Hopkins University • Federal Bureau of Investigation • National Security Agency • Internal Revenue Service • National Aeronautics and Space Administration • Kent State University • National Institute of Science • Environmental Protection Agency • United States Defense Department • United States Navy • Project F • United States Navy Intelligence • United States Army • United States Secret Service ;United Federation of Planets : Starfleet Command • Starfleet • Federation Council Races and cultures :Augment • Vulcan • Horta • Voixxian • Ryol • Minjo • Borg • Aegis • Neanderthal • Klingon • Romulan • El-Aurian • Immortal • Q • Vyyoxi • Zakpro • Ferengi • Medusan ;Human cultures : German • Russian • British • Indian • Italian • French • Dutch • Haitian • Pakistani • Punjabi • Asian • Latino • Japanese • Spanish • Sikh • Cuban • Ukrainian • Hindi • Coolie • Rajput • Persian • Arabic • Mandarin • Egyptian • Swiss • Caucasian • Gypsy • Mexican • Cossack • Viking • Icelandic • African • Cowboy Popular culture Film :Jaws • Godzilla • Mighty Joe Young • King Kong • Son of Kong • Gamera • • Cliff Robertson • The Stepford Wives • Satyajit Ray • James Bond • The Andromeda Strain • Village of the Damned • Ghostbusters • Emerald City • Oz • Back to the Future • Clinton Eastwood Jr. • John James Rambo • Knute Rockne, All American Television :Emma Peel • The Avengers • Florence Henderson • The Brady Bunch • The Partridge Family • The Odd Couple • Magilla Gorilla • The Addams Family • Lurch • Quick Draw McGraw • William Cosby • Julie Newmar • Evel Knievel • Walter Cronkite • Bluto Music :Helen Reddy • Elvis Presley • The Way We Were • Muzak • Paul McCartney • Live and Let Die • La bohème • Crocodile Rock • • compact disc Publications :People • Brave New World • Macbeth • Astro Boy • Frankenstein • New York Post • Wall Street Journal • Jonathan Livingston Seagull • Curious George • Green Eggs and Ham • Theodore Geisel • Dante Alighieri • Divine Comedy • Inferno • " " • John Milton • CliffsNotes • Modesty Blaise • Michel de Montaigne • Rip Van Winkle • Pied Piper • The Life of Alexander the Great • Quasimodo • Niccolò Machiavelli • Blondie • Charlie Brown • William Gibson Culture of the era :Berlin Wall • Iron Curtain • ''commie'' • Watergate • Bigfoot • Deep Throat • Peace symbol • frisbee • cyberpunk • Lego • Play-Doh Food and drink :gagh • ginger • curry • beer • mango • mango chutney • pizza • Fresca • gelato • 7-up • wine • il pesce • corn • spaghetti • clam sauce • yeast • chai tea • bannana fritter • pasta • vanilla • lamb • tandoori chicken • rice • chickpea • bread • water • Pepsi • pea • bean • Cap'n Crunch • peppermint • coffee • basil • cherry • Coke • chicken tikka • soup • milk • pumpkin • New Coke • shark • haddock • puffin • yogurt • whale • seal • jelly bean • Jelly Belly • champagne • onion soup • Uranian salad dressing • shish-kebob • Romulan ale • whisky • targ • ice cream • vanilla • pineapple Animals :dog • cat • German shepard • hound • gorilla • rat • bald eagle • humpback whale • woolly mammoth • beaver • tarantula • mouse • firefly • African Mountain Gorilla • butterfly • ferret • cow • water buffalo • cobra • camel • goat • elephant • horse • monkey • chimpanzee • Bengal tiger • opossum • dolphin • • fox • hen • Denebian slime devil • bear • lion • jackal • mosquito • coyote • gopher Weapons :switchblade • servo • Makarov pistol • pistol • Browning Arms Company • dagger • Intercontinental ballistic missile • Semi-automatic pistol • Swiss Army knife • Fabbrica d'Armi Pietro Beretta • Walther PPK • type-1 phaser • kirpan • taser • machine gun • M-16 assault rifle • AK-74 • chakram • spear • sickle • lance • Glock • sword • bat'leth • disruptor • photon grenade Clothing :overcoat • beret • handkerchief • T-shirt • silk suit • skirt • necktie • lab coat • turban • dress • suit • fedora • pith helmet • sari • trousers • body suit • Nehru jacket • flight suit • stonewashed jeans • running shoe • parka • turtleneck sweater • high heel • battle dress uniform • sweater • spandex leggings • great coat • ushanka • bell-bottom • miniskirt Other references : • Prime Directive • Eugenics Wars • DNA • wool • television • Kleenex • harlot • trollop • zombie • jujitsu • Secretariat • barbed wire • concrete • Eastern Standard Time • couch • World War III • AWOL • obsidian • steel • Subject #CHS-456-X • Subject #CHS-454-X • Beta 5 computer • Eastman Kodak Company • cellophane • Blue Smoke Express • International Conference on Genetic Research and Experimentation • pencil • Nobel Prize • cystic fibrosis • muscular dystrophy • sickle-cell anemia • diabetes • hemophilia • ADA deficiency • Red Brigade • Golden Age of Genetics • wristwatch • lira • Aegis Scientific Supplies, Inc. • Rolex SA • thalidomide • electron microscope • gel electrophoresis unit • lotus • marble • streptococcus • brass • cigarette • typewriter • Smith Corona • Contract bridge • robot • cheerleader • silver • Industrial Revolution • poker • x-ray • peptone • Xerox Corporation • uranium • smallpox • metal detector • fountain pen • diesel • Dumpster • smog • tarp • British Raj • wallet • taxi-wallah • gasoline • thermos • adobe • turquoise • sunglasses • canteen • sati • maharajah • mango tree • bronze • ivory • lotus • super glue • telephone • fission • fusion power • sofa • chair • sequin • skyjacking • jade • kindergarten • genie • Germ warfare • Biological warfare • Biological Weapons Convention • sodium pentothal • plexiglas • Magnetic resonance imaging • mind-sifter • Kolinahr • Mona Lisa • Developmental Deviations Unit • tennis • kamikaze • seppuku • king • karate • Vulcan neck pinch • yogi • crunch-blossom • steel • Olympic Games • acetylene torch • witch • hydrogen • jauhar • marble • mahogany • M-5 • duranium • transparent aluminum • kerosene • Halloween • vampire • coral • pinewood • ''Daedalus''-class • Roche limit • dilithium • Ice Age • nylon • Nanak Jayanti • cairn • ozone layer • chlorofluorocarbon • calculator • Renaissance • Van Allen belt • • Band-Aid • asphalt • Union Carbide Corporation • sheshamwood • dhurrie carpet • chess • chowkie stool • Nishan Sahib • khaki • Powers That Be • yucca • Christmas • troll • microwave oven • pine tree • ghoul • vourdalak • handcuffs • Cold War • Gordian knot • Strategic Defense Initiative • Cable News Network • AIDS • Prozac • fax machine • tribble • cerenkov radiation • Operation Giant-Killer Appendices Background *The Aegis were aware of the Borg prior to 1968. *The Aegis used Vulcan meditation techniques prior to 1968. *The Aegis' cloaked star system was fifty thousand light years away from Earth. *The Aegis had knowledge of Rura Penthe prior to 1984. *Gary Seven used Guinan as an information source prior to 1984, knowing she was El-Aurian. *The Aegis had knowledge of the Q prior to 1984, and could track them to some degree. Scene - Muroroa Atoll; Tuamoto Islands; French Polynesia; June 14, 1992 is a seeming reference to . Images khan1.jpg|Cover image. riseAndFallOfKhanNoonienSingh1.jpg|Cover art. khan1990.jpg|Khan. Connections Related stories Timeline | after = The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 }} | nextMB = The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 }} External link * category:books category:tOS novels category:hardcovers